


Stay With Me

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyers, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out Sif is divorcing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Loki sprinted down the hall as fast as he could manage. The elevator was in his sight. He had to get in that elevator. “Stop! Wait! Hold the door!” He could see his assistant in the elevator and thanked all the gods he could think of for the boy’s sharp reflexes.

“Narvi, if you don’t move your hand, I’m pushing you out.” The other elevator occupant threatened the assistant as Loki approached the elevator, panting out of breath.

“Sif…c-can we…can we talk about it this?” He held his hand against the door frame as the elevator attempted to close. The door dinged as the elevator doors retreated from Loki’s hands.

“No.” Sif answered shortly, smoothing her jacket out and not looking up at him.

“Sif, please. I don’t understand.” Loki began, but Sif looked up and silenced him with a glare he knew well these last few months.

“I have been trying to make this work between us for _five_ years,” Sif explained to him, matching his gaze with her arms crossed her chest. “I have had to deal with negotations, interns, assistants, defendants, judges, juries, bribery, prosecutors, and goddamn lawyers! I am done! Sign the paperwork and get away from my elevator.”

Loki stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him. He looked over at Narvi, who was avoiding eye contact with the both of them and pressing buttons on the panel. “You know that I will find a loophole.”

With a jolt, the elevator began to move down towards the lobby floor. “I knew you would try.” Sif nodded in agreement.

“Contracts like this are always flimsy-” Loki tried to argue before Sif cut him off.

“That’s why I had you draw it up.” Sif finished. The elevator dinged as the doors opened for the 10th floor. Loki’s mouth opened and closed like a fish as he stared at Sif in shock.

Narvi held out his hand to the people attempting to get in the elevator, “You’ll want a different elevator. Trust me.”

“ _Excuse me_?” His voice cracking as the elevator doors began to close.

“You heard me.” Sif answered as Narvi shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Stop the elevator, Narvi.” Loki demanded and Narvi quickly pulled out the stop elevator knob. The bell rang as the elevator came to a stop. “How did you get me to write up our own divorce papers?”

“Narvi helped me.”

“Narvi, you’re fired.” Loki snapped at the boy harshly.

“Yes, sir.” Narvi remarked quietly, pulling out his phone to send off a couple of quick text messages.

“You bragged to me about your competitors being unable to find loopholes in your contracts. I bribed Narvi and he switched the names on the contract once you were finished with it.” Sif told him as she reached for the buttons on the elevator panel. Loki stepped in front of the panel and Narvi moved to the other side of the elevator.

“I am not divorcing you. You are my wife!” Loki yelled, unable to believe the lengths she had gone to in order to divorce him.

“Now you want to play family?! You are never home!” Sif yelled back at him, pointing her finger at his chest. “I thought it would be different once you were promoted, but it is worse! I have to set up appointments through your assistant to even see you anymore and still you cancel on me!” She shoved him across the elevator, his head hitting the wall hard. “You are never home at decent times! You are never there for me!”

“Bullshit! I was there for every thanksgiving, every christmas, every easter, every fourth of july! Everything that mattered I was there for! All of the doctor’s appointments!” Loki countered, rolling the sleeves of his jacket up. “I was trying to provide for _us_ , for our _family_! I tried to comfort you after we lost the baby, you pushed me away just like you always do when you’re hurt! You were so focused on you- your pain, your loss- that you never bothered to consider mine!” Loki could feel hot, angry tears welling up in his eyes. He dug into his inside coat pocket and flung a photograph at her before pushing the elevator stop knob in, keeping his back to her in the process. The elevator resumed heading downwards and it dinged once more as they arrived at the lobby. “I’ll be at home,” he hissed as he stormed out of the elevator toward the front doors.

“He truly means well. He loves you.” Narvi shot her a pitiful look as he left the elevator as well. Sif stared after him as she picked up the picture off the ground and stepped out of the elevator. “Vali! He fired me again!” The young assistant shouted to another before the two began to talk among themselves.

Sif headed outside and wrapped her scarf around her neck as she sat on one of the benches outside. Her fingers traced the border of the picture as Sif sighed softly. It a sonogram of the baby they had lost, her head and an arm clear in the center of the picture. She traced Loki’s handwriting on the back of the photo, _Helana_.


End file.
